bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Severin
|Date of death = |Place of death = |Affiliation(s) = Brimstone Society |Previous affiliation(s) = Ephemera (Former Lover) † |Profession(s) =Espionage Reconnaissance |Position(s) = Liaison |Partner(s) = Rayne |Relatives = |Status = Active |Game(s) = BloodRayne 2 |Comic(s) =Bloodrayne: Revenge of the Butcheress Bloodrayne: Prime Cuts |English voice = |Japanese voice = |Image caption = “I think it’s time for you to do what you do. I’ll do what I do and meet you later.”}} Severin is Rayne's sidekick/partner from the Brimstone Society and Ephemera's former lover as well as her Vampire progeny. Appearance Severin is a tall man with an average build. He has light skin, medium length brown hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He wears a green turtle-neck sweater under a black trench coat and has black pants, shoes and gloves. He lastly carries a black satchel underneath his coat. Personality On his own, Severin is a somewhat mysterious and reclusive person. Due to his trauma under Ephemera‘s possession, he gave up sleeping and harbors a grudge against his former lover. But when around Rayne or on a mission with her, he’s more positive, cheery and often teases her. They play off of eachother with little issue and even open up about the past. When there is a dangerous situation happening, Severin removes himself in a somewhat cowardly fashion and with little warning. He’s very resourceful and intelligent, thinking fast on his feet and if a situation is dire he will see it through even though he’s reluctant. History Much of Severin’s early history is unknown, even how he came to work for Brimstone. At one point Ephemera and Severin were lovers and she later on fed him her blood to slowly make him her vampire progeny. However, Rayne was able to save Severin before Ephemera turned him fully. It’s likely that after that event he joined Brimstone. He somehow always manages to show up in places not normally accessible to Humans. Severin provides Rayne with information about the enemy by radio, as well as advice on what to do next when there is a dead end. At the end of BloodRayne 2, Severin says that the Brimstone society will have drawn their lines indefinitely, waging war on all vampire kind, including people such as himself and Rayne, which would be people who are Vampire, Dhampir or maybe even just having Vampire blood in them, but not evil. Plot On Halloween night, Severin and Rayne were assigned to investigate suspicious activity at the mansion of Dariel Zerenski. They uncover a damning plot being orchestrated by the Cult of Kagan. Severin sticks with Rayne and assists her in relaying information and providing support in her own personal vendetta against the cult and her father, Kagan himself. Equipment Severin carries no weapons at any time, since he much prefers to stay out of a fight. But he does carry one item on his person at all times when on a mission. Earpiece: A small, long range, two-way radio that can fit in the ear and is virtually undetectable. It allows Severin to relay important information to Rayne or even just casually chat. Powers & Abilities Severin was at one point a completely normal man, but later on was very nearly turned into a vampire by Ephemera. Even with the process incomplete, he gained some supernatural abilites. * Vampiric Essence: With the blood of Ephemera absorbed into his body, he has the essence of a vampire despite not being fully turned. He doesn’t need to consume blood to sustain himself nor does he possess Vampire weaknesses, still being mostly human. * Super Speed: He’s shown being capable of removing himself from a dangerous situation at incredible speed. Even Rayne had a hard time keeping track of him. * Shadow Teleportation: Having his former lovers vampiric blood, he shows to have her power of using shadows as portals to travel far distances almost instantly. * Danger Awarness: He seems to have a sense of approaching danger that is bound to happen within close proximity of him. Skills * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult * Stealth * Tactical Information * Reconnaissance Gallery Severinava.jpg Новый рисунок (9).jpg Severin2.jpg Severin1.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:Brimstone society members Category:Male characters Category:Humans